In recent years, various wireless communication schemes such as LTE (Long Term Evolution) have been widely used. Studies have been proceeding with advanced considerations in relation to 5G systems (next generation mobile communication systems). In 5G systems, wireless communication systems utilizing high frequency bands such as low SHF band and high SHF band will be added to usable frequency bands, which will expand a range of choices of connection destinations for a terminal device. In such systems, a terminal device performs a connection destination search operation (cell search operation) to extract an optimal connection destination, and such a connection destination search operation involves measuring a communication quality level of communication with each connection destination. When a terminal device has an increased number of choices of connection destinations, it takes a longer time to perform a communication quality measurement operation. One possible approach to shortening a time required to perform the communication quality measurement operation is to narrow down a scope of targets of communication quality measurement.
Known technologies involving narrowing down a scope of targets of communication quality measurement include a method in which a base station handling control plane messages (a macro cell base station) extracts base stations as connection destination candidates based on information on locations of terminals or other information, and determines candidates of radio frequencies to be assigned for communication based on information on amounts of data communicated in the past using respective radio frequencies, the information being stored in a utilization history database. (See Patent Document 1)